A Big Surprise
by kinnandmonferlover
Summary: Monfer


A Big Surprise

Today, Cory had planned a dinner for himself and Chris for making it 9 months now. It was going to be at Breadsticks; he wanted to sing to Chris how he felt. So he decided that he was going to ask Chris out at the beginning of filming today.

"Hey Chris, do you want to go to Breadsticks with me later today at 6:30?" Cory said with a scared tone in his voice, but trying his hardest not to show it.

Chris stands there and smiles and says, "It's a date!" Cory is ready for it, so much more than Chris would ever know.

So now Cory is sitting outside Chris's apartment waiting in his blue suit, light blue shirt, and sky blue tie, and his blue chucks. Chris comes out the door in a blue suit, white shirt and no tie, and blue chucks. Chris gets in the car and says "Have you seen my tie my blue tie with the strips on it?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing it." Cory says. Chris looks over and smiles. They drive away to Breadsticks which isn't that far away.

When they got there Cory walked up to the hostess and said "Cory Monteith for 2." He called ahead while waiting for Chris to get ready and asked them to do something special with the table. They walked over to the table and it had a red table cloth, white napkins folded all fancy, and a red rose in a vase.

"Wow you really went all out for this date?" Chris asks.

"I wanted the best for you," Cory responded. They sat down and Cory looked around for the manager because he asked them to set up the stage because he wanted to sing a song. So when he finds the manager he says, "I will be back in a moment" and gets up from the table. He went over to the manager and tells him about the CD for the song he wants to sing. He walks up to the stage and taps the microphone to see if it's working.

"Hello, My name is Cory Monteith, and I would just like to dedicate this song to Chris Colfer, listen to every word because I mean all of them."

_"Forever can never be long enough for me__  
><em>_To feel like I've had long enough with you__  
><em>_Forget the world now we won't let them see__  
><em>_But there's one thing left to do___

_Now that the weight has lifted__  
><em>_Love has surely shifted my way__  
><em>_Marry Me__  
><em>_Today and every day__  
><em>_Marry Me__  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe__  
><em>_Say you will__  
><em>_Mm-hmm__  
><em>_Say you will__  
><em>_Mm-hmm___

_Together can never be close enough for me__  
><em>_Feel like I am close enough to you__  
><em>_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you__  
><em>_And you're beautiful__  
><em>_Now that the wait is over__  
><em>_And love and has finally shown her my way__  
><em>_Marry me__  
><em>_Today and every day__  
><em>_Marry me__  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe__  
><em>_Say you will__  
><em>_Mm-hmm__  
><em>_Say you will__  
><em>_Mm-hmm___

_Promise me__  
><em>_You'll always be__  
><em>_Happy by my side__  
><em>_I promise to__  
><em>_Sing to you__  
><em>_When all the music dies___

_And marry me__  
><em>_Today and everyday__  
><em>_Marry me__  
><em>_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe__  
><em>_Say you will__  
><em>_Mm-hmm__  
><em>_Say you will__  
><em>_Marry me__  
><em>_Mm-hmm"__  
><em>  
>Then Cory walks over to Chris and got on one knee and said "Chris, will you marry me?"<p>

Chris begins to think back on all the wonderful moments they have had together like a walk through the park, late nights cuddling in Cory's bed, sex to the fullest in Cory's bed. Then Chris remembers the one night he came over to Cory's house to spend with him and Cory was in his room bent down picking something up and Chris walked over and smacks him on the butt. Cory was like "Hey!" and then turned around quickly to see who it was and saw that it was Chris. He walked up to him kissed him on the lips and said "Hold on." Then walked over to the door and closed it, then walked back to Chris. He grabbed him from just below the knee and Chris quickly wrapped his arms around Cory's neck. They went to the bed and Cory put Chris down and started to undress him. Cory slowly kisses Chris's whole body. Cory makes his way up to Chris's mouth and they start kissing and as they are kissing, Cory slips it in Chris. At first Chris moans. After that they didn't last much longer and Cory came inside Chris and Chris came all over himself. After that they go and shower, and then they go back to Cory's room and just lay down on Cory's bed. Cory has his arm around Chris and Chris is smiling with his head against his chest.

A few moments later Chris said, "Yes." Then they kissed and hugged and everyone in the restaurant says, "Aww" when they kissed and started clapping afterwards.

Once they got to Cory's house they went start to Cory's room and Chris changed into a one of Cory's shirts and got into bed. Then Cory got in bed in just his underwear.

"I love you," says Chris.

"I love you, too, Chris" says Cory and then he turned over kissed Chris on the lips put his arm around him and held him close and went to sleep. Chris smiled and went to sleep also.


End file.
